1. Field
One or more embodiments described herein relate a data compensator and a display device including a data compensator.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic light emitting display device generates images using organic light emitting diodes. Each diode emits light based on a recombination of electrons and holes in an active layer. The emitted light has a grayscale value based on current from a driving transistor. The current is supplied in an amount that corresponds to image data.
In operation, a voltage drop (IR-drop) may occur across wires that supply power voltages and data signals to the pixels. The voltage drop may adversely affect image quality. For example, the voltage drop may cause a power voltage to be supplied to the pixels which is lower than an applied power voltage. The lower voltage affects the amount of current flowing through the driving TFTs of the pixels, thereby degrading long range uniformity (LRU) of the display device.